Los celos de Mei
by Vfor
Summary: Mei y los celos al ver el beso de Matsuri y Yuzu


**_Citrus y sus personajes no me pertenecen_**

* * *

 _-¿Yuzu aun no ha llegado? -_ Mei entraba a casa, pero el silencio le llamo la atención, por lo general Yuzu siempre llegaba antes y otras veces estaba mamá con la mesa lista _. Creo que esta vez me tocara hacer la cena_ suspira, le era imposible no sentirse extraño sin la presencia de Yuzu en casa.

Mei se dirige a la habitación que comparte con su hermana, el aroma de Yuzu está por todos lados, y la morena no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y aspirar ese delicioso, era una de sus habilidades, nunca se podía dirigir a ella, pero Mei siempre se determinó un momento para que ese aroma al perfume de su hermana la envolviera completamente y así imaginese que ella estaba a su lado.

 _-¿Dónde estás? -_ susurro aun con los ojos cerrados. Después de un momento la morena se puede cambiar la ropa para salir a comprar algo para la cena. No era una gran cocinera, pero por lo menos, el intento de tener algo listo para cuando la chica llegase a casa.

 _-¿Debería llamarla? Creo que sería seguro preguntar qué podía comprar para la cena_ . Me gustaría saber que era correcto y no, pero quería saber dónde estaba, quería saber con quién estaba. Se acercó al teléfono público y comenzó a marcar el número de Yuzu. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, un momento después de escuchar esa dulce voz, pero algo así como su interior al escuchar un fondo de una música, ¿Yu ... Yuzu? - trato de sonar seria, no quería que ella se diese cuenta de su ansiedad y mucho menos de sus nervios.

-¿Mei? - se escucha del otro lado, era ella, era su Yuzu porque aunque ella no se lo decía la rubia era suya.

-Si ... soy yo- _¿Dónde estás Yuzu?_ , no puede preguntarárselo directamente, _¿estás con alguien? ¿Estás con otra chica? -_ Se salvó para comprar la comida para la cena pero _-_ Mei cierra sus ojos, no tengo el gusto por lo que estoy sintiendo _\- no sabías que habías pensado que sí ... - ¿Yuzu porque te quedas callada ?._

-Puedes comprar tus ingredientes favoritos _-_ la voz de Yuzu era suave y calmada, era una voz especial y me encantaba y me gustaba la mejilla morena, aunque la rubia no se percato, lo último que sonó a una propuesta algo indecente, " _y te hare lo que quieras Mei",_ si supiera todo lo que Mei quería de Yuzu ...

-¿Puedo elegirlos tú? - por lo menos ahora sabía que su Yuzu llegaría para cenar- vale, bien- y se despide para colgar el teléfono.

Mei ya tenía todo comprado, la tarde era fría y quería llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, miraba a las personas que caminaban por la calle, cada uno de ellos en sus pensamientos.

Sus sentimientos estaban creciendo intensamente hacia la chica de ojos verdes, cada vez que pensaba en que su corazón se aceleraba, no quería perder el control, eran hermanas y tenían que comportarse como él pero era difícil y que estaba enamorado de Yuzu pero no ¿Qué es lo que más me gustó? Yuzu era demasiado importante para ella, lo más lindo que lo había pasado en su vida.

Estaba esperando que el semáforo cambiase de color para poder cruzar, había muchas personas esperando al igual que ella. Con la señal correcta todos comenzamos a caminar, Mei levanto la mirada para observar una escena que no le gusto para nada.

-Yuzuchan- una chica de cabello rosado estaba abrazando a Yuzu y sus rostros, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Tú eres mi hermana, Me gustaría tener una presión en el pecho, quería acercarte y sacar una chica de ahí, pero cuando iba avanzando , la chica más baja beso a Yuzu y prefirió pasar de largo y hablar después con su hermana.

Mei no puedo sacarse esa imagen de su mente, Yuzu besando a otra chica _-¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? ¿Quién demonios era ella? -_ su cabeza era una bomba de tiempo - Yuzu está saliendo con alguien más - la tristeza comenzó a invadir _por eso que no llego hoy a la casa como siempre,_ llegó a su momento y miro al cielo que estoy comenzando a llover, _no me puedo culpar, no me gusta alguien que me guste tener una chica tan buena como tú. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? A mí me da miedo decírtelo, por miedo a no estar a la altura de mi querida. Yuzu:_ Se llevo su mano a la cara para secar las lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer su rostro- _debo dejarte ir ..._

Mei llevaba un tiempo observando como Yuzu ordenaba la cocina, su oso de peluche era su protección para esconder su tristeza, no quería la rubia que lo había llorado pero tenía tantas preguntas que lo quería, quería saber quién era ella y de estarlo saliendo, pero no puede llegar y vomitar las preguntas, no tenía derecho sobre Yuzu. La curiosidad es la que está por dentro, y el oso la ayuda es un contenerse. _¿En qué piensas? ¿La quieres? ..._

-Yuzu- Mei comienza a hablar, no sabe como preguntarle, y por el silencio de la rubia, al parecer, la pillado por sorpresa, los resultados de los exámenes, _tú puedes Mei, de la manera que debes saberle,_ estas en el puesto 97

-¿Eh? -Responde sorprendida la chica de ojos verdes- ¿De verdad? -Sonrie, cuando Yuzu se pone feliz, los ojos y la chica se derriten por dentro- Ahora el abuelo no puede quejarse, todo es gracias a que yo gracias Mei, gracias- La morena se queda en silencio, juega con su ojo de la pura ansiedad. _Vamos Mei no dejes que se corte la conversación, no hay un servidor capaz de ocultar mis celos por mucho tiempo-_

-La cena de hoy estaba deliciosa- _¿Cómo se lo preguntó?_

-La hizo con la receta secreta de la sopa de curry de mamá, te la enseñare la próxima vez, Mei-

Silencio ...

El corazón de Mei latia muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué ha llegado tarde hoy a casa? - _¿serás capaz de decirme la verdad? No estoy preparado para escuchar tu respuesta Yuzu-_

-Ah lo siento, me encontré con una conocida, alguien a quien cuidaba de años, era algo así como una hermana pequeña- _¿Hermana pequeña?_ \- Así que aunque haya creído la sigo viendo como una niña - Mei se levanto de su lugar y caminaba lentamente hacia Yuzu sin que esta se diese cuenta-

-¿Estas saliendo con ella? - Mei no había podido evitarlo, los celos la estaban comiendo por dentro, no le gustaba que otra chica estuviese interesada en Yuzu-

-No Mei, ya te dije que ella es como mi hermana pequeña- en cosas de segundo Mei abraza detrás de un Yuzu

-Te veo hace un momento en una chica de cabello rosado, el tono de Mei era serio, no se pudo evitar el regreso a la cálida espalda de la chica y los latidos del corazón de Yuzu

-Ella me robo un beso de la nada, pero yo no sé qué responder a la rubia se gira en el abrazo para poder mirar los ojos de Me- Mirame Meilevanto el rostro de la morena- Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie- se queda en silencio- Bueno creo que estoy intentando salir con cierta persona.

\- Crei ... creí que ella era tu chica, desvía la mirada, se ruborizo al darse cuenta que era mas celosa de lo que pensaba-

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?", Le preguntó: "¿Qué es lo que más me gusta?". Quería borrar ese beso que le dio esa chica a su Yuzu, quería dejar sus labios marcados en la piel de la rubia. Los labios de Yuzu eran suaves y dulces, era imposible no morderlos.

A Yuzu se le escapa un gemido por la mordida

-Creo que podemos hacer esto más seguido- Mei hablaba mientras lamia el cuello de su chica pero la rubia llega a un terreno sensible para la morena

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Me di cuenta de que me di cuenta de que no era tan bueno. Subí tu nivel por segundo. la Morena.

-No podre controlarme diciendo que el cuerpo de Yuzu no responde y solo se preocupo por llevar a cabo un Mei hacia la pared-Yu ... zueco entre gemidos, se sentía feliz de que era rubia y era suyo, porque sabía que podía ser alguien mejor para ella y así pensar en un futuro para ambas. Debía saber la oportunidad de amar y ser amada, no quería perderse esa chica y lucha por tener para siempre a su lado, Yuzu, toma el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, la rubia, la mira de la forma, tierna, y una lágrima se escapa desde los ojos de Yuzu y Mei la recibe con sus labios

-Te quiero Mei-

* * *

 _ **Saludos**_

 _ **Eve**_


End file.
